


【茜言万雨｜衍生】片刻欢愉

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [22]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 茜雨衍生
Genre: ABO世界观 双O设定, F/F, 发情期有, 大写的OOC, 曲婷top唐露bottom, 没详细描写但有用上玩具, 算是PWP吧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Relationships: 曲婷/唐露
Series: 玻璃飛船 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【茜言万雨｜衍生】片刻欢愉

初秋傍晚，下了一场雨。泥土的味道在空气里弥漫，唐露蹙着眉，皱起鼻子嗅了嗅，感觉好像闻不到自己身上的味道了。

她掏出个罐子冲自己喷了两下，摸了摸后颈，然后踩着高跟鞋，在巷子里又绕了几个弯，找到了前阵子才买下的小酒馆。

服务生领她在二楼坐了，给她上了份柠檬水，然后就识趣地离开了。唐露翘着腿，摸出一根烟，她这段时间正烦得要死，最近她的死对头似乎傍上了城南的许老板，两个人并了一个项目，不知道接下来会不会联合起来啃她啃不下来的硬骨头。今天她来这个小酒馆，一是想看一下生意如何，二是想看看酒馆的环境能不能容许她以后安排些需要保密的会面。

可是半支烟都没抽完呢，楼下就传来争吵的声音。唐露本来不想管的，可下面声音越来越大了，她不得不下去看看到底发生了什么事。还没走到人群中央，唐露就闻到一股化不开的Omega信息素味。她拨开人堆往里面走，看到了散发信息素的Omega——一个女性Omega。

那女人穿着件白色针织衫，下面搭了一条及膝的鹅黄色碎花裙，她齐肩的黑发烫得蓬松柔软，有些挡脸，唐露看不太清她的表情。她能感觉到她喝了酒，因为她的脸泛着红，她还能感觉到，她快要发情了。她微垂着头，后背抵在吧台上，手上握了一把裁纸刀。

服务生说，是一个喝醉的男性Alpha跟她起了争执。说男人去握她的手，被她打掉了，男人去搂她的腰，被她狠狠扇了一巴掌。那个醉酒的男人被她激怒了，他摔碎了一个玻璃杯，拿玻璃片指着她，然后高声骂她“婊子”，还死死钳制住她的手腕，不让她走。然后，女人掏出了包里的裁纸刀。

可是这个可怜的Omega偏偏在这时被发情期侵袭了，飘散的味道和腐蚀大脑的酒精让整间酒馆的Alpha都向她投来异样的目光，有些男性Alpha已经围了过来，有的女性Alpha也按耐不住地站了起来。她退无可退，腿已经开始颤抖，可是没人来帮她。

唐露顺手拎了吧桌上一个还没空的酒瓶，挤进了人群中心。她当着所有人的面，在凳子上砸了瓶子，亮晶晶的混着酒渍的碎片和粉末落了一地。唐露做惯了这种事似的，面无表情地拿脚踢了踢地上的碎玻璃，然后她用破碎的瓶身指向那个看着Omega的男人。

“你他妈找死？在老子店里发疯，”她身上的Alpha信息素味道散了出来，“滚远点，不然我拿这玩意剁烂你的屌。”

“你们也一样，”她的目光又向其他Alpha扫去，“想找死就尽管继续在这儿看。来啊！好看吗？”

她的味道太浓烈了，Alpha们没有要跟她争抢的意思。人群逐渐散开，唐露依然把女人挡在身后，她闻到了女人身上同样浓郁的信息素味道。直到最后一个人也离开，女人才动了动，伸手轻轻抓住了她拿碎酒瓶的手：“谢谢。”

唐露回头，终于看清女人的脸。她化了淡妆，眉眼精致，很漂亮，但看上去很狼狈。唐露叹了口气，把碎瓶子往地上一扔，拉着她的手就要带她走。女人迟疑了一下，缩了缩手，颤着声问她：“你想干什么？”

“能干什么？你都这样了，”唐露挑眉，“我车上有抑制剂。你要是不放心，在附近等我也行。”

“你有Omega抑制剂？”

“不信就算了。”

女人犹豫了一下，点了头。唐露见她答应了，便去挽她的胳膊：“还能站稳吧？别看其他人，靠着我一直往前走就行。”女人应了，随唐露迈开了步子。

短短十分钟的路程，Omega像长出了双腿的小美人鱼一样，比走在刀尖上还困难。唐露觉得如果自己今天没在，她可能已经被拉到酒馆的后巷里去了。

唐露在后备箱翻找抑制剂的时候，Omega就靠在车后门那里轻喘，白色的上衣蹭到了黢黑的水渍和灰尘她也不在乎。唐露在后备箱的杂物里翻了半天，只找出一个腺体贴，她在昏黄的路灯下辨认了一下，发现保质期已经过了。

“靠，对不起啊，”她有些尴尬，“可能之前用掉了，我明明记得放了备用的……这个也过期了……要不我回去拿，或者，或者我送你回去？你家在哪儿？”女人面露难色：“我家……附近有药店吗？”唐露摇摇头：“我印象中没有。”

“那你……你不是……”

唐露明白女人想说什么，可事实上她没那能力帮她解决，现在车上也没任何可以帮到她的东西。她抬手打断面前的Omega：“你不是出来卖的，我今天也不是出来寻欢作乐的，还是算了。”

发情的Omega别无他法，只好上了车。

一路上唐露狠踩油门，几个路口都是压黄灯最后几秒过的。她听到女人在后座上小声提醒她：“我撑得住，不用这么着急。”

“你当我不知道Omega……我怕你把我后座搞得到处都是水，行了吧？”唐露说完，马上意识到自己话讲得太狠了，顿了一下又跟她解释：“实话跟你说了，我不是Alpha，你闻到的是喷剂的味道。”

女人愣了一下，没答话，唐露看到她从后视镜里看向自己。她沉默了半天，才说：“我好像知道你，我在新闻上见过你。”

唐露并不觉得意外，她点了下头：“叫我唐露就可以。”

“曲婷。”

-

曲婷在洗手间打了抑制剂，清理完自己，出来的时候，她看见唐露手上又拿了一管抑制剂。

“你要……？”

唐露“嗯”了一声，回答她：“差不多，感觉好像是快了，先打了再说吧。”曲婷点点头，侧身让她过去。唐露进了洗手间，刚准备把门关上，就看到一只手握住了门边。

她从门缝中看到曲婷的脸，接着听到她的声音：“唐小姐，我没什么能给你的……但我可以帮你。”

事情很好猜。唐露作为一个Omega，在商界混得风生水起，还成天带着昂贵的特制信息素喷剂，曲婷知道这些意味着什么。人类总是善于伪装，但要想骗过别人，总得付出代价。

唐露没有拒绝。

和一个陌生的Omega享受片刻的欢愉，比被那些Alpha拽着头发摁进枕头要好多了。

陌生Omega似乎没做过这种事，但她很快就学会了。唐露的储藏室里有可以供她使用的玩具，她可以解决她们的难题。

曲婷吻她的额，拨开她蓬松的卷发，捧她的脸。唐露像渴水的鹿，拿脸去贴曲婷的手，用湿热的舌舔她的掌心。她们倒在柔软的床上，唐露摸到曲婷纤瘦的腰，和她细细的肋骨。

Omega可以像吸饱了水的海绵一样湿。曲婷抱着唐露，没怎么费力便进入了她。唐露呻吟着，双腿缠上身前Omega的腰。曲婷想起傍晚时唐露站在她身前的样子，当时她在浓重的烟酒味里闻到了唐露身上侵略性十足的信息素味道。不知道为什么，她让她觉得安心，她让她想到那种肌肉线条流畅优美的豹子。

她们抱在一起，曲婷学着Alpha的样子，一下又一下进入她。唐露喘息着，声线喑哑，抖得像萧索秋夜里在枝头簌簌作响的枯叶。曲婷去摸她们被玩具连在一起的地方，摸到一片烫人的潮湿，仿佛在触碰焦土上流泻的岩浆。她收回手，把一手的湿润抹到唐露起伏着的柔软腰腹上。

唐露感觉最后那会儿自己好像哭了。天已经全黑了，她们没有开灯，她去摸曲婷的脸，觉得她好像也哭了。她们湿得像泡在水里的鱼，湿漉漉地贴着对方，潮润的透明的尾缱绻着交缠在一起。

结束之后，曲婷给唐露打了抑制剂，贴了腺体贴，像照顾孩子一样照顾着她，也不顾自己还颤着腿，没休息多久，就起身把弄脏的床单和衣物全抱走了。

“太晚了，我得回去了，咳，我女儿还在家等我。”唐露听到曲婷走回来，她听见她清了清嗓子，站到了床边。曲婷再次开口：“今天……谢谢你。”

黑暗中，唐露没睁眼。她抬手去握她细瘦的手腕：“再陪我躺一会儿，就一会儿。”

她听到曲婷呼了一口气，然后感觉到身边一沉——她面对着她躺下了。唐露睁开眼睛，望向曲婷。她感觉无尽的寂寥坍缩在曲婷眼中，她似乎看见她眼里有一颗行将就木的恒星。月光照进她眼里，好像被瞳孔吸了进去，和坍缩的恒星一起化作不见底的冥黑。

“有需要的话，你可以来找我，你知道怎么找我，”唐露的声音几不可闻，“我可以做到很多事，为你。”

“谢谢，”唐露听见她如秋夜般清冷的声音，“我要回去了，我女儿还在家等我。”

-

**END**


End file.
